Entrana
Entrana lies south-west of Taverley, at the centre of the RuneScape map. Access is via: *Boat in Port Sarim, by asking the monks on the dock. This method is free. *The law altar via the Abyss in the Wilderness *Breaking a Law Teleport Tablet *Balloon Transport System Weapons and armour are not allowed on Entrana as ordered by Saradomin and enforced by his monks, and it is available to members only. Even teleportation methods to Entrana cannot bypass this ban, as all access to the island blocks this. The power of Saradomin himself, despite his physical departure from Gielinor's plane, due to the Edicts of Guthix, remains strong upon Entrana, with the message "The power of Saradomin prevents you taking weaponry and armour to Entrana". appearing when attempted. Entrana is a good place to make glass. Notable features , including Entrana]] *The Entrana dungeon features prominently in the Lost City quest. *The Law altar is located on the north-east side of the island. *The Enlightened Journey quest begins on Entrana, after completion the Balloon Transport System may be used. *All ingredients for glassblowing are found here, including one of the few glassblowing pipe spawns in one of the houses near the sandpit. There are 10 seaweed spawns on the north-west side of the island. The Telegrab spell is needed to reach 2 of them. There is a glassblower NPC as well, who will buy molten glass in exchange for "shiny gold coins". *There is a hops patch for the Farming skill. *There are two spawns for planks. *There is an altar for renewing your prayer points. *There is a Furnace located on the island as well. Equipment allowed on Entrana *Almost all Jewellery, including Amulet of glory, Combat bracelet, Holy symbol, Ring of Charos, and Ring of recoil, but NOT the Ring of Life and the Explorer's ring from Lumbridge and Draynor Diary. *Afroes *Boots of lightness, Climbing boots *Berets *Broomstick (from Maggie - Swept Away quest) *Capes - dyed, Spotted cape, Spottier cape, God capes , but NOT '''the Ardougne Cloak, Skillcapes , Obsidian Cape, and Legends Cape *Cavaliers *Chompy bird hats *Dwarven clothing *Davy kebbit hat *Ectophial *Fixed Device (Bazooka) *Flared trousers *Flowers *Ghostly robes *Giant's hand *Gnome scarf *God books *HAM clothing *Law tiaras *Magnifying glass *Mind Helmet *Monk's robe, Druid's robe, Priest gown, Shade robes, or Zamorak robe *Naval clothing *Nurse hat *Omni-tiara *Penance gloves, Ice gloves *Regen brace *Salve amulet (e) *Satchels *Seers' headband *Skirt (brown) *Vestment cloaks *Villager clothing *Warlock set *Wizard boots *Magic tablets Banned equipment None of the following may be taken: *All armour - **Melee: standard metal armour (Bronze to Dragon), Barrows, Rock-shell; **Ranged: Leather, Hardleather, Studded, Dragonhide, Spined, Karil's, Armadyl, Cannon; **Magic: All robes (bar Ghostly and H.A.M., inc. Mystic, Splitbark, Skeletal, Ahrim's). *All weapons - (almost everything that is wielded in the right hand, but flowers, the fixed device, and the Magnifying glass); **Melee: standard metal weapons (Bronze to Dragon), Barrows, Kitchen weaponry, Magic secateurs, All Godswords assembled or unassembled; **Ranged: All bows (normal to Magic, Dark, and Crystal), all crossbows (normal to Rune, Karil's), thrown weaponry (Bronze to Rune: Knives, Darts (inc. Dragon), Javelins, Thrownaxes); **Magic: All staves (including Ahrim's, Ancient, Dramen, Slayer's, Void knight mace, Wands). *Infused Spirit Pouches or summoned familiars; *Capes: Legends, obsidian, Fire, Capes of Achievement, Ardougne Cloaks and Ava's attractor/accumulator, Bonesack *Klank's and Family Crest gauntlets *Karamja gloves *Explorer's Ring *Woodcutting axes and pickaxes, pickaxe handles *Vyrewatch Clothing (top, legs and shoes) *Fighting boots *Moonclan armour *Barb-tail harpoon *Butterfly net *Mime mask *Dwarf multicannon *Holy water *Zamorak Stole *Hunter gear *Metal gloves and gauntlets *All Stealing Creation rewards *Enchanted water tiara *Omni-talisman Staff *Cape of Accomplishment *Fremennik sea boots *Candy cane *Robin hood hat Creating combat equipment '''Melee Items: Silver sickles can be used as a melee item on the island, requiring level 18 Crafting. Since there is a furnace on the island, a silver bar and a sickle mould can be used to create a silver sickle. Magic secateurs can also be used as a melee weapon on Entrana. They can not be carried on to the island, they must be stored with the tool leprechaun, who stands next to the hops patch, west of the arrival dock. A Pickaxe handle is considered a weapon and is not allowed. A Pickaxe head is allowed but without the handle is useless. The broken Woodcutting Axe Event was removed 17 July 2007. Range Items: Many Crafting and Fletching items are allowed on the island, many use this loophole to get around the ban of weapons and armour. Leather, Snakeskin, Dragon leather, Snail shells, Crab claw, needles, threads, steel studs, and chisels are allowed. Additionally unstrung bows, Bow string, Arrows, and Amulets are permitted. High crafting and fletching is required to make some of this armour and weapons on the island. Interestingly, after completion of the Legends Quest, 25 Blessed gold bowls filled with sacred water could be brought and the Binding book. Vials may be bought in the herblore shop. These may be enchanted and filled from the bowls, then wielded as Holy water vials. Prayer could be restored at the altar, thus 250 vials for combat with the Greater demons in the Entrana Dungeon may be created for every trip. Magic Items: After completion of Lost City, dramen branches and a knives may be brought onto Entrana where dramen staves may be made. Runes are in allowed equipment, thus bonus in magic is beneficial. Note that summoning familiars are not allowed on the island, nor are pouches for summoning, but pets are allowed. Weapons and armour may be smuggled onto Entrana by opening Treasure Trail caskets there. Monks may catch those with weapons, teleporting them to Port Sarim. Attackable Inhabitants Ironically, most of the inhabitants of the island are attackable. *Black bear *Unicorns - 4 spawns *Monks *Chickens *Entrana Fire Bird There are also several monsters found under Entrana. See the Entrana Dungeon article for more details. Inhabitants *High Priest - The high priest is the leader of the monks. He owns one of the biggest cathedrals in RuneScape. *Auguste - Auguste wants to fly above the clouds in a hot air balloon, central in the Enlightened Journey quest. *Mazion - He is the caretaker of the Entrana sandpit. *Frincos - Herbalist who sells Vials, Pestle and mortars, and Eyes of newts in south-western Entrana. *Fritz the Glassblower - For those who need help on glass blowing, ask Fritz for he will help, as he is a professional at it. He will also buy molten glass for 20 coins each. *Francis - Monk who tends to the Farming patch on Entrana. The Farming patch is a hops patch. *Cave Monk - He guards the entrance to the Entrana dungeon. Entrana is the headquarters of the World 66 Law Running company, one of the biggest Law Running companies. Quests *Enlightened Journey *Lost City is involved with this island. *Holy Grail is involved with this island. *Devious Minds is involved with this island. *The Hand in the Sand is involved with this island. *Desert Treasure is involved with this island. *Heroes' Quest is involved with this island. Music Music tracks unlocked: *Background *Underground A playable organ can also be found on the 2nd floor of the church. Trivia *In Perils of Ice Mountain, the Oracle says that Entrana is flooded. * The church of Entrana is shaped like a four pointed star; Saradomin monks rule Entrana. *Although Monk robes have been updated, the monks of Entrana wear the old robes. *The Wise Old Man spent some years of his life on Entrana, meditating. *Runecrafter gloves, Runecrafter robe, and the Runecrafter skirt may not be brought to Entrana, the Runecrafter hat may. *It was previously possible to smuggle weapons and armour to Entrana by dropping them on an outcropping in Port Sarim and casting Telekinetic Grab, but Jagex made this impossible by removing the outcropping, making it out of range. *If weapons or armour are smuggled onto Entrana, a monk can spawn, kicking the offender off the island. *Entrana may be a play on the word "entrance", due to the fact that the word "Entrada" in Spanish means "entrance" in English, and the fact that Saradomin entered Gielinor through the island. *There is also a glitch where all the houses, NPCs and players disappear. Only the land and the shadows remain. *When you travel to Entrana, you don't get anything in the dialogue box but when you travel back to Port Sarim is says "The ship takes you to Port Sarim." *You can take Unholy book and Zamorak robe to entrana. *You can't take Magic secateurs to Entrana but you can retrive them from the Tool leprechaun nearby. See also *Law running Category:Regions Category:Islands Category:Quest Locations Category:Sea